


i can have and i can hold

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shane gets a text simply saying, "Before you decide to murder me, let me explain." </p>
<p>Written for LuciFern for the Drabble challenge with "Before you decide to murder me, let me explain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can have and i can hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts).



Shane heard the buzzing on the passenger side seat while he was still on the highway, so he didn’t think to check it for a while. He knew he could set it up on his car to read it for him, but he liked the brief bits of respite from all the technology in the world. 

Which meant that he didn’t actually get the text until he was pulled into his garage, finally picking it up and seeing the message scrawled across the screen. 

“ _Before you decide to murder me, let me explain._ ” 

He really didn’t have to see the name above it to know it was Mike. Who the hell else would it be? He looked over to see Mike’s car next to him and his brain went a little crazy. 

Did he fall doing something stupid? He was still in recovery, having come back to the game or not. Was he reinjured? Or did he injure something completely different? 

He was frozen in place, half afraid that if he walked in the door he’d find Mike with a freaking cast on and half afraid he’d find him with a lead pipe through his body. (It was Mike, you never quite knew with Mike.) His stomach flipped. He’d only been gone for two hours, how much damage could be done in TWO HOURS? 

By the time he walked into the laundry room connected to the garage he had his phone poised to make some kind of emergency call. 

“Mikey?” he called out, getting nothing in return. His heart beat was going like a hummingbird in his chest. “MIKE?” 

“Hold up,” he heard Mike from the other room. “I need you to hear me out. It’s not as bad as it looks.” 

Shane stopped and put a hand to his forehead. “I swear to everything holy, Mike if you aren’t near death you are about to be!” 

“Near death, what the fuck?” Mike popped around the corner. Shane felt like he took his first full breath in two minutes seeing that Mike was _standing_ , hands on his hips, no new holes in his body, no blood and… wait. No hair. Well, considerably less hair. 

Shane put a hand out and walked forward, automatically rubbing his hand over the short tight curls that hugged Mike’s head. “Your hair’s gone.” 

“The lady did NOT understand the meaning of ‘trim’,” Mike huffed out. “I said a few inches. She freaking butchered it.” 

Shane couldn’t help but start to laugh, wheezing hard and covering his mouth with a hand. Mike looked increasingly put out as the moments went on. 

“What the fuck? My hair is _butchered and you’re laughing_.” 

He rubbed at the curls, kind of appreciating the feel of softness under his hands. He got his chuckling under control enough to breathe out. “You said you wanted it short for summer.”

“Short _er_. Short _er_ ,” Mike said, enunciating in such a put out fashion that Shane’s laugh started directly back up again. “Shut up, this is serious.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shane wheezed and calmed himself down when he could see just how annoyed it was making his boyfriend, kissing him softly as an almost apology. 

Mike frowned. “You fucking love my hair, don’t deny it.” 

“Yeah, but I love you more,” Shane said. “I was imagining worst case scenario.” 

“This IS WORST CASE,” Mike pointed at his head. 

Shane punched him in the arm, hard. 

“ _Ow_.” 

“You’re still whole and alive, you jerk.” 

“Why would I not be whole or alive?”

Shane opened the message app on his phone and showed it to him. “Maybe be a little clearer in text, Mike.” 

Mike’s eyes went wide for a second and Shane saw a little color in his cheeks. 

“Maybe I overreacted a little.”

“Yeah, just a bit.” 

Mike kissed him, hard, like he always did and Shane inhaled through his nose. He put his hand up and brushed at the back of Mike’s exposed neck. It would take a little time to get used to but it was actually kind of nice.

**Author's Note:**

> title from BNL's "Smile"


End file.
